The present invention relates generally to flashlight holders and relates more specifically to an improved headlamp assembly incorporating a detachable battery powered flashlight.
Headlamps are useful in situations where temporary illumination is required and both hands must be free. Situations also arise where illumination is required in locations that are inaccessible to headlamps, in which case flashlights must be used. Thus, a headlamp utilizing a detachable flashlight as its light source could advantageously be used in both of the above described situations.
Many designs for headlamps exist in the prior art yet none have been commercially successful for various reasons. Several prior art headlamps had light sources that were custom designed as headlamps and were permanently mounted on a headband. Since the light sources were an integral part of the headlamp assemblies, these headlamps were difficult to use as flashlights. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,176,789, issued Oct. 17, 1939 to Capitani; 2,234,995, issued Mar. 18, 1941 to Waechter; 3,906,216 issued Sept. 16, 1975 to Eriksson; 3,912,919 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Eriksson; and 3,947,676 issued Mar. 30, 1976 to Battilana.
Several other prior art headlamps utilized flashlights as light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,577 issued Nov. 25, 1941 to Griner discloses an elastic headband for mounting a commonly available flashlight as a headlamp. As above, this headlamp had to be totally removed from the users head in order to use it as a flashlight. A combination flashlight and eyepiece for jewelers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,585 issued Nov. 28, 1950 to Pope. Although detachable, the flashlight in the above disclosed invention was not suitable for general area illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,271, issued May 3, 1966 to Allbritton also discloses a detachable flashlight. In both of the two last mentioned headlamps, the directions of the light beams of the flashlight were not adjustable thereby limiting their usefulness. Another problem with both the Griner and Allbritton headlamps was that the flashlights would shine in the users eyes.
In summary, the prior art discloses headlamps having detachably mounted flashlights as light sources and headlamps having elastic headbands, although headlamps having both are not disclosed.